


Her Kisses

by fairycentral



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nalu - Freeform, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairycentral/pseuds/fairycentral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Heartfilia’s kisses takes on different forms and to Natsu Dragneel, it’s simply something he cannot live without.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Kisses

Lucy Heartfilia’s kisses takes on different forms to him.

Most of the time, it feels like when you’re taking a stroll through the park on a nice summer day, only so much more nicer. The feeling of warmth her kisses bring fills him up with such a weird yet pleasant sensation spreading throughout his body; from the pit of his stomach to his chest, and down his arms and legs, and even through the fingers on his hands and the toes on his feet. It always leaves him tingling with overflowing excitement and joy.

Other times, her kisses would be so gentle, lightly touching his skin or lips. He knew that it’s her way of comforting him, her way of telling him that everything would be okay. Somehow, she could always tell whenever he’s feeling down. No matter how bright a smile he would put on, she would know that there is pain hidden under. And so she would bring her lips to connect with either his forehead or his lips, and then she’d smile up at him. It had never failed to bring him back to his usual happy self.

Sometimes, however, her kisses would stray off the path of her usual innocent ones. They would be full of fiery passion and their tongues would lock in battle. Wherever her lips would touch his skin, it leaves a burning feeling. Of course, he makes sure to meet her with equal affection, because whenever his name would leave her lips, his heart feels as if it’s been attacked by her kisses over and over.

At this point of his life, he started to wonder whether he’s become addicted to her kisses because he knows that he can’t live without it. A simple act to show their love to each other has become something so vital to him. He would gladly take any and all of the kisses she is willing to give him.

Simply put, her kisses is something Natsu Dragneel cannot live without.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^v^


End file.
